


Daydream

by crustier_than_ur_mom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hook-Up, I pulled an all nighter to write this, Kun’s a soft dom uwu, Lucas thinks Taeil is hot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Qian Kun is the sweetest man ever, Sex Toys, Smut, Softcore Porn, Strangers, Sub Drop, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Yang Yang has a pet name kink, Yang Yang is a little baby, butt plug, not beta read we die like men, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustier_than_ur_mom/pseuds/crustier_than_ur_mom
Summary: Yang Yang just wanted a sugar daddy not to fall in love with someone he met yesterday.Where the fuck did he go wrong?





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t gotten the hint yet this shit ain’t been beta read.

Yang Yang likes his men to be a few select things. Filthy rich, slightly older, and willing to do anything for a cute Asian twink like himself. They were also always at his disposal thanks to his fathers elite status as a businessman and the fact that his beloved father always took him to the events he got invited to. Where he usually snagged one of the men there and into a hotel room. There was no reason to worry about the press when the entire premises is crawling with security guards. Who are instructed to keep all of those invited safe.

As you can see his life was going pretty well. So you can imagine his panic when his father cut him off. Now, his father wasn’t cutting him off completely. No, he was still going to help with his apartment and all. But student loan fees? His money. Groceries? His money. Lingerie? His money. Cherry lube? His money. Those fucking cute ass Mickey Mouse stickers? His. Money.

”Yang Yang if it wasn't for your sharp mind you would've failed your first year of university like this. You're a smart kid you'll figure it out.” his father said. ”But dad-” ”Listen I don't care if you become a stripper or a surgeon. You need to learn how to provide for yourself and more importantly take care of yourself. And I'm not gonna be around forever. If I'm gonna die I wanna die knowing your well off.” his father had sighed out. 

”Oh... dad. I understand what you mean and I know you're not going to be around forever. But... money lasts forever.” Yang Yang had finished with a wide grin on his face feeling proud of himself and getting kicks from bothering his father. ”I swear this kid...” Yang Yang’s dad had murmured. ”You know I'm just kidding dad. It's okay I'll figure something out” he said tiptoeing to hug his dad. ”I'm glad to hear that Yang Yang.” his father chuckled out.

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

”Pffff y-your dad cut you o-off?” Ten had wheezed out between laughs barely breathing. ”Stop being so loud or I'll beat your bitchass up.” Yang Yang said through gritted teeth now feeling self-conscious of the numerous pairs of eyes on the scene Ten was creating. ”Awww, is wittle Yangie getting mad.” Ten said making a little pouty face. 

”If you keep making fun of me then I’ll bring up the time you sucked dick for the first time and broke the dudes dick in the first 2 minutes.” Yangyang said with a exasperated look on his face. The delight was now wiped off of Ten’s face though. ”Hey! It wasn’t broken it was just a stupid fracture.” Ten said in a hushed whisper. ”Don’t think I don’t have dirt on you little boy.” He ended with patting Ten’s head.

”But like... is your dad serious about you getting a job?” Ten giggled out thinking of how funny it would be to see Yang Yang highlighting job offers in news papers cause he only watches sitcoms from the 90’s and that’s what they did when in need of a job. ”Well, I guess. I don't know what else to do.” Yang Yang said rubbing his temples. ”How about you just take his advice and become a stripper?” ”Ten!” ”What?! It's not like it's gonna be the end of the world you know. And besides those stupid pole dancing classes we got thanks to those 15 coupons could finally be of some use!” 

”I don't know... it’d make me feel slutty...” ”More slutty than you already are?” ”Ten!” ”Ok sorry jeez.” Yang Yang sighed ignoring the apology. ”What has Taeil been doing to get all that money lately?” He had questioned. Ten guffawed ”He got a hot ass sugar daddy.” Yang Yang stayed deep in thought ”A sugar daddy, huh.” Ten wasn't smiling anymore ”Ok, so being a stripper is slutty but getting a sugar daddy isn’t?” ”Not if it's can't one guy your being slutty for. That just makes it kinky.” Yang Yang had reasoned. ”Wow, that actually kinda sounds plausible.” 

”I'm going to go over to Taeil’s house” ”Not if I'm not going whore.” ”Ten! There are children here.”

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

The door open after a minute or so of ringing the doorbell (because Ten likes to be insufferable). When the door opened they both saw a familiar face. ”Lucas?” Yang Yang questioning the presence of the older male in his mind. ”That's my name don't wear it out.” He said with a wink and a click of his tongue. ”Ewww.” Taeil exclaimed entering from behind Lucas trying to tiptoe over Lucas’ shoulder to see him and Ten but after a few attempts Taeil just settled for lifting Lucas’ arm and putting it around him.

”Don't be so cliche, especially in the grossest way. So what brings you two little thots here.” Taeil grinned. “We missed you too hoe.” Ten giggled and hugged Taeil hard and a hug with the same amount of force was returned from Taeil. “So who's the hot sugar daddy who's dick you were posting your ass agianst?” Ten asked. Taeil pulled away from the hug blushing profusely. ”That was Lucas.” there was a short pause.

”Oh” was all Yang Yang had to say. It made sense actually, Lucas with his modeling in so many countries made a lot of money and Taeil being in his third year of university must be really hard for him especially since this is the period of time they actually notify you of most of your debt. (Yang Yang knew from experience, getting fees for textbooks which he hadn’t been aware of purchasing.) And besides both males were quite handsome and had always just had chemistry between each other. ”... Well.... I want one.” ”Huh?” is the only thing Taeil could push out of his mouth that wasn't gibberish. 

”I want a sugar daddy.” Yang Yang had stated seeming pretty sure of himself. ”Honey, you don't just get one. I mean Lucas had offered in a time of need for me and I trust him with more than my life. I mean there are a few select sites but we both know that's not safe.” Taeils point seemed clearly logical but Yang Yang didn’t care.

”But I need money for my lingerie!” He was ignoring the feeling of his face heating up from the embarrassment now feeling hysterical. ”Calm down sweetheart. Your father always takes you to those events right?” ”... Yeah...” He had replied to the Korean male. 

”Now do you really think there's no lonely, rich, moderately attractive men at those events?” He said with a raise of his eyebrow ”I just never thought of it that way.” Yang Yang said eyes now wide even though those were the type of men he woke in bed with. ”When is the next event sweetie?” Taeil asked throwing more of those pet names Yang Yang loved so much. He quickly checked his calendar and gasped ”In a few hours, it's some sort of gala hosted by Qian Industries.” Lucas gasped.

”Dude it says Qian Industries on literally like all of my workout gear! Their stuff is fucking amazing man!” Lucas was now giggling hysterically like a child.

”Exactly workout gear. There's bound to be a hot spokesperson there ready to give you money in exchange for your cute little ass.” Taeil said gently.

Ten squeals excitedly ”Ahh, I finally have an excuse to put glitter on you.” ”Ten no-” Yangyang started but by then he was already being dragged out by Ten. ”Bye thotties,” Ten said his voice already drifting will moving out into the distance.

Once they were sure they were gone Lucas groaned ”Fuck baby the way you handled that just made me wanna bend you over right here. God, your so sexy and they didn't even have a clue what was happening.” while Lucas was finishing his sentence he pushed against the base of the buttplug in Taeil’s ass covered by 2 thin layers of skimpy short shorts (that Ten and Yang Yang didn't really feel like mentioning not with the important task at hand.) and silky red panties. 

The plug had pushed against his prostate the vibrations of it sending his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Taeil laid his head back against Lucas’ shoulder ”L-lucas-” ”That's not my name~” Lucas had said in a playful manner. ”D-daddy” Taeil said in a much more softer voice. His pretty rose flush growing more prominent by the second as was Lucas’ bulge in his pants that were getting a little too tight. ”My baby was such a good slut. Tolerating it like the cute little whore that I know you are.” His fingers had now made it to Taeils rim circling around before pushing to fit themselves with the plug ”DADDY-“

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

After multiple times of him refusing any glitter touch him. Ten just sighed and said ”Fine but I'm doing your fucking makeup. No one deserves to see your crusty ass barefaced.” ”Ten!” Yang Yang smacked his arm. ”Aww, c’mon babe, you know I love you. But we both know the lighting is gonna be shitty as hell there and I'm not about to let my best friend look ratchet at a gala.” before Yang Yang could reply Ten had grabbed a can of hair spray and sprayed it in his face.

”Hush now child.” he hissed. Then Yang Yang’s phone had dinged before he could reach for it the other who was starting to get on his nerves with his obnoxious behavior grabbed it. He groaned ”It’s just your dad asking if you're coming or not.” ”Ask him how long till it starts.” he had made a hum of acknowledgment.

The next thing Yang Yang had heard was a loud curse. ”What happened?” ”We have like 45 minutes to get ready-” ”We?” ”I’ll be your wing gay or something.” 

“Wing gay?” Yang Yang asked. “Yeah, I think I’m going to trademark it.” Ten replied with his signature grin. “Whatever, get on with it we barely have enough time to get ready.” Yang Yang had already felt exasperated. “Honey I have outfits reserved for this shit. We just need to get something to make you look hot.” 

Ten had now been clawing through Yang Yang’s closet. Tossing clothes back and forth till an over exaggerated gasp cut through the silence. Yangyang turned his head toward the direction where the over exaggerated noise had come from. He saw Ten holding a beret and a dress shirt with the top part having different shades of brown on it and the bottom part a shimmering teal/green color.

“If I don’t see you in these tonight I’m going to eat your dad’s ass.” Ten had still been staring at the shirt. “Wear some black dress pants and that belt that you got last weekend.” Yang Yang nodded and changed there. Just because one of them was gay and one of them was a fraction gay didn’t mean they blushed over excessively when seeing each other without clothes. 

It was mainly routine with Ten often correcting Yang Yang’s outfit choice and whatnot before they went out. (Not that Yang Yang didn’t have a good sense of style just the matter of him not always dressing according the non exsistant ‘dress code’ of every event).

After Yang Yang was changed he asked Ten to get on with his hair and Ten started clutching at his chest. “Fuckkkkkk, if you were my sugar baby I’d fuck you in a heartbeat right now.” Yang Yang simply rolled his eyes with a little smile playing on his lips and sat on the chair in front of his dresser.

Ten then quit the games and got to work. He took some of his hair styling mousse and slicked Yangyangs hair back and stopped around the top of the back of his head. He then combed the reddish brown mullet down grooming the stray hairs.

He took his time applying bb cream and concealer to his face and doing Yangyangs eyebrows. Ten applied some heavy mascara on what he liked to call his ‘stubs’ and applied light blush and highlight giving the look a glossy sort of finish. And Ten ties it all together by applying a layer of his favorite lip balm on Yang Yang’s lips. It was flower infused and thankfully flowers tasted pretty shitty so it would make Yang Yang avoid biting his lips, a habit Ten has been aware of and it left a pretty pink tint on his lips as a bonus.

After Yang Yang was ready Ten quickly changed into a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just showing his forearms and slacks. He then grabbed some of his hair mousse and quickly styled his hair to the left and they left with 5 minutes left. (It never really hurt to be fashionably late).

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

It was unreal. Ten was amazed by seeing people from all over the world, and all of their lines of business varying. Yang Yang has been to 10 times as much of these events as Ten and even he was overwhelmed. He would’ve even gotten a panic attach due to the number of people if it weren’t for the fact that Yangyang has met or at least been introduced to 75% of the people there over the course of the years before.

Ten and him had been talking to many people trying to scope out the crowd and the possible options of sugar daddies. However Yang Yang needed a break he was heading to the bar. As he got closer he saw a figure leaning against it. Their back facing him and a head full of blonde hair. Now this wasn’t a traditional gala. None of the women were in evening gowns but rather mini dresses just as the men were not in tuxes or anything of that sort.

But the male figure against the bar had a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up till around the elbows. A harness. Of all the things in the world he was wearing a harness over the shirt. And some black dress pants completed the look.

It looked like he was gonna have some competition tonight.

As he finally got to the bar he realized the man was talking to bartender about some miscellaneous subject. So he stood to the right side of the man. He took quick glances not wanting to seem rude. He had a mole. The cutest godamn fucking mole in the history of moles under his eyebrow. And when his lips stretched into a smile Yang Yang had felt his heart stop and rethink his life choices during it.

“Can I help you?”

Yang Yang hadn’t realized he’d been caught staring till then. He was embarrassed like anything, the tips of his ears red. But he wasn’t letting that get in the way of his cool, calm, collected facade.

“A harness?” It was the only thing that came to mind. The fact that the male in front of him was wearing a form fitting harness over his tight shirt. Faint ridges of muscles visible from under his shirt.... what was he talking about again?

“What about it?” He replied. Yang Yang scoffed not about to give up his act “Nothing, it’s just you must be really desperate to get into someone’s pants tonight.” There was no way Yang Yang was gonna lose a sugar daddy to some amateur. So he was gonna do what what he does best. Chip away at others self esteem. This time the only unknown male scoffed. “I’d rather not do that tonight. And besides, who said my pants weren’t for someone to get into?” by now he had a wide smile on his face and he had a fucking dimple on his left cheek. 

There are always other events to steal rich men from.... right?

“Do you want someone to get in your pants tonight?” Yang Yang now curious of the response he would get. “I don’t know. They have to have a good ass.” The man now seeming quite amuse by the conversation. “Would you consider my ass to be good?” Yang Yang biting his lips now not caring for the bitter taste.

“I don’t know I’d have to conduct further analysis.” Now instead of an amused one there was a more flirty expression on his face. Yang Yang feeling bold grabbed one the hands by his side and slapped it onto his waist. “If you want to then you do what you gotta do to solve this conundrum.” Yangyang now incredibly close to the stranger.

The hand quickly slipped from his waist to his bottom in record time and groped, hard. “I’d say this is a quality ass.” The tips of their noses almost touching now. 

“Yangie, theres a dude whose like a billionaire but he’s old and stuff!” The moment now gone Yang Yang has turned toward the nuisance also known as Ten and with the strangers hand still on his ass and a furious expression on his face Ten had received the message. “Sorry....um... I’ll see you tomorrow. If not just text me and I’ll pick you up.” Ten ended with awkwardly strolling away. Yang Yang then heard giggling in his ear. He turned his head and the stranger was having the time of his life simply laughing at the situation. This boy was going to give him a stroke.

“I’m sorry about my friend.” Yang Yang’s face feeling awfully warm. “It’s fine.” The stranger said with a chuckle. “Do you wanna maybe, go somewhere more quiet?” With a nod with his head he and the man were heading for the car. He had texted Ten in advance that if he hooks up with someone he’ll text him his location every 5-10 minutes till he’s sure he’s safe.

While in the car with soft jazz on in the background Yangyang had decided to be the first to fill the otherwise dead yet comfortable silence. “I never actually caught your name.” Yangyang drifted his last words. A chuckle arose from the stranger his voice now seeming deeper now that they were alone. “Kun. I never caught your name either. Care to share?” Yangyang had a light smile on his face “Yangyang” 

“That sounds like a pornstars name.” Kun said bursting at the seams with laughter. “Hey!” Yangyang said with a fake face of hurt and he playfully hit his arm. “I was just joking. It’s cute.” Kun turned his head for a second giving Yangyang a reassuring look. After 10 minutes or so “We’re here.” Before getting out of the car Yangyang texted him his location once more and planned to do it again once inside. 

Instead Yangyang just decided to do it in the elavator up. Thanks to the chance that they might be caught. If Kun was there he must be of the high class. If they weren’t in this situation with social status and all they probably wouldn’t be able to get their hands off each other. But they just couldn’t risk it. Once they got into the apartment they closed all of the blinds and then double checked. 

Before Yangyang knew it he was slammed against the door. Kun’s forehead now laid on his own. “If only you could’ve seen yourself. The biggest tease I’ve ever seen, all eyes were on you and your gorgeous self.” Kun’s voice had quickly become gruff in comparison to the softness it had earlier.

“What specifically is so gorgeous?” Yangyang now wanting to push Kun’s buttons. Kun however seemed unaffected. “Those plump pink lips-“ the soft way pads of Kun’s fingers grazing over them “Your beautiful almond eyes, that delicious tan skin, those long beautiful legs.” Yangyang gasped feeling strong hands grope his behind. “And that sexy plump ass of yours.” 

Yangyang let out a whine. A whine for god sakes. The kind that puppies let out when their owners yell at them. And he was letting one out cause of his semi and the need for something in his ass. Yangyang extremely needy crashes his lips against Kun’s getting an immediate reaction. Kun’s tongue working skillfully against his. He hooked his arms around Kun’s neck and followed Kun’s instruction which were ‘Jump’ as he wrapped his legs around Kun’s abdomen. 

As he carried Yangyang to the bedroom he kept diving back again and again. He just couldn’t get enough of Yangyangs pink soft lips. They both stripped out of their clothes alone thinking if they were to help each other they would be stuck there for the next week. As Kun raised his head to look at Yangyang he was surprised at what he saw.

Cause there was Yangyang. On the bed. His floppy bangs in front of his eyes from Yangyang combing his hair out quickly with his fingers while they were getting undressed. Yangyangs eyes raised from under them to look at Kun. Looking as delectable as ever there was Yangyang; Wearing a red lace bodysuit.

It wasn’t see through enough to be actually considered lingerie but not opac enough to be considered appropriate clothing. Kun almost came right there. But he quickly reminded himself of the plush ass he was awaiting and got to work. Kun grabbed the straps off his shoulders pulling them down till his top half was revealed and Yangyang pulled out his arms.

Kun held Yangyang in place by his hips as he was previously trying to seek friction from the bed. Kun carefully licked over a nipple and then began feasting on it. Biting, sucking, and pulling on both nipples. The harsh treatment left Yangyangs nipples puffy and sore after (not that he really would mind.)

Kun then detached himself from the younger boys chest and flipped him around with his face stuffed in the bed and his ass up in the air. Kun pulled the bodysuit off the rest of the way. He grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer. He laid the condom above Yangyangs head on the bed as he uncapped the lube and warmed up between his fingers. Yangyang slightly lifted his head and whined at the sight of the condom.

Kun immediately immediately stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong baby boy?” Yangyangs head felt light from the nickname. “Condoms are stupid. Wanna feel you.” From these words Kun could tell Yangyang had fallen into subspace. “Awww, it’s okay baby. We’ll get tested and if we’re both clean then we can have no protection next time.” And Yangyangs exhausted heart had fluttered at the promise of next time.

A lot of it was a blur and suddenly there he was on his back Kun had 3 fingers deep inside the other avoiding the sweet spot for later and Yangyang had been crying when Kun entered the fourth finger due to the pleasure being too much.

Kun then turned Yangyang over and then stared at his face. Yangyang had just then remembered of the makeup and thought about how his mascara must be dragged out from his lashes and staining his cheeks. And how his fake flush must be all smudgy. He tried to cover his face until Kun stopped him.

“Don’t” he breathed in the smell of pure sex before going on “you look so beautiful, my little pup.” Yangyang inhaled a shaky breath of air “Please.” Yangyang pleaded desperate by now. “Whatever you want baby boy.” and with that Kun entered.

When Kun was halfway inside Yangyang felt like it was taking nessacary space reserved for his internal organs. He had never felt so full in his life worried that if he breathed to hard he’d become too tight and he would hurt Kun. But as if he was reading his mind Kun whispered “It’s okay beautiful. It’s time to let go.” And Yangyang let out the strongest guttural moan which cause him to tighten and Kun had spueezed his eyes shut and let out a loud groan. 

Once Kun had bottomed out it was all soft kisses and light touches. It was sweet and gentle. Yangyang hadn’t been treated that way in a long time. The slow thrusts and the grinding against each other and the constant occurrence of eyelids fluttering shut is what made it memorable. 

Yangyangs soft moans were returned with soft pecks on the lips and sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. Yangyang had come first in between their stomachs and Kun groaned at the tightness and thrusted into it which cause his orgasm.

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

Yangyang didn’t remember the end of last night but when he woke up his clothes from the night before were in a grocery bag and a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie were on the corner of the bed folded neatly. Yangyang changed into the clothes and his heart had slightly dropped when he found no traces of Kun from last night or otherwise. 

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

Once he got back to his and Tens shared apartment he didn’t see Ten anywhere he put on the tv and just as he was sitting down on the couch the door was thrown open.

“I SLEPT WITH KIM DOYOUNG!” And there was Ten in his morning glory. Yangyang was aware that he was talking about the famous ballad singer but with Tens looks and his attractive personality he wasn’t very surprised.

“Good for you.” Sadly Yangyangs sarcasm hadn’t brought his mood down. So as Ten rambled about dick Yangyang tunes him out watching the news.

‘Yesterday’s Qian Industries Fundraiser Gala was a major success’

“Their talking about the one we went to last night.” Ten squealed. “No, really? I had no idea.” Yangyang replied in a monotone voice. “I didn’t even know it was a fundraiser.” Ten said in a matter of fact voice. “I didn’t either.” Yangyang replied this time not being sarcastic.

‘Qian Kun the CEO of Qian Industries had family matters to attend to last night so he wasn’t able to give a speech but this morning he released this video of the speech he was supposed to give. Take a look‘

Yangyang couldn’t believe his eyes “THATS THE DUDE YOU FUCKED LAST NIGHT!” Ten screeched. “Ten?” “Yeah?” “I found my sugar daddy.” 

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

Yangyang went back to the apartment building and told the front desk he left something of his at Kun’s house last night and since they recognized him they unlocked the door for him. He then continued to pretend to search till they were gone then he waited.

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

Three hours later Kun had returned and he was visibly surprised to see Yangyang there. “You waited here?” Yangyang shuffled awkwardly “I left but then I came back. I needed to tell you the reason I was there last night is because my dad refused the fund my credit cards so I can’t pay my student debt off and I can’t um... get my lingerie anymore-“ Kun had softly laughed at that.

“And this morning I found out your like a CEO and I was just too anti social to know and I know this sounds really dumb but my friends told me to get someone I trust and your so gentle and handsome and cute, I don’t understand why I feel this way about you. And your laugh is adorable and your smile is perfect and your so nice and caring and I’ve never felt this way about anyone and your my ideal type and I didn’t even know you were till I actually met you-“ “Darling, your rambling.” 

Yangyangs heart had clenched at the pet name “I was wondering if we could have some sort of arrangement.” Yangyang had said mustering all of his courage but having it all come out in a small voice. Kun had pretended to think about it over exaggerating a ‘hmm’ sound “Well I suppose we can make out an arrangement. As long as I get to slap your ass whenever I want.”

And at that Yangyang had giggled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> lItTlE 5’8 lItTlE pIeCe Of ShIt BoYs


End file.
